The Daily Lives of Highschool Servant and Master
by Miraluna
Summary: Daily activities of Elliot and Leo include: going to the library, reading books, studying, and, on the occasion, falling in love. (e x t r e m e fluff/drama. no spoilers!)
1. Chapter 1

Although Leo had high hopes for the library at Lutwidge Academy, his experiences were none too pleasing. Sure, the whole place was amazing and elegant and everything he'd ever hoped for- but reading books in there with Elliot was dreadful.

Elliot wasn't the problem. His popularity was the problem.

On that first day, Leo had found some books that caught his eye and sprawled out on the floor, his head resting against the bookshelf. Apparently, as Elliot had soon informed him, this wasn't 'proper' behavior for an illustrious academy such as Lutwidge. After all kinds of swearing (whispered, due to a curious librarian), he'd been forced into a seat at one of the unfortunately crowded tables.

If he hunched over and let his hair fall over the sides of the books, it was a bit more comfortable. That way, he could at least drown out some of the outside world. What he couldn't drown out, however, was the sound; constant flipping of pages, footsteps, and talking.

The talking was the worst part, especially when most of the voices he heard included his best friend (correction: _only_ friend) and all the… _girls_.

Elliot had lots of girls. Maybe it was his status, his wealth, or even something about his _looks_ that drew them there, but whatever it was, they couldn't keep away. Even after being blatantly rejected or outright ignored, they would sit at a nearby table and talk even more about… what did they say? His "piercing blue eyes"?

The thought made Leo cringe. He wasn't jealous of all the special attention Elliot had been receiving, especially not when Elliot's friends would try talking to _him_, too; he was just annoyed. And on the fifth day of coming to the library, he finally snapped.

Leo was reading, trying to ignore the conversation taking place around him, but it was almost too ridiculous _not _to listen. Elliot talking to girls was usually quite the spectacle. Like always, he was completely clueless.

"A date? Why would I do that? I have to study."

"Huh? But you're reading _Holy Knight_…"

"Yeah, it's a good series."

"_Sooo_, what I'm saying is-"

Leo let his book fall from his hands, and it slammed loudly onto the table. Elliot turned his head, giving him an odd look.

"I have to go."

At once, Leo left his seat, and all the girls next to Elliot started to murmur excitedly to each other.

_"He talked! Can you believe it?"  
"Does that mean you're free to hang with us now?"_

Elliot ignored them, gathering up his things and awkwardly weaving his way through the tables to the exit to catch up with Leo.

"W-wait a second!"

Leo had barely made it out the door when he heard the other boy's footsteps behindhim_**. **_Elliot paused, out of breath, and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Why-"

The books he'd been carrying in one hand started to spill onto the floor. "Ah, geez," Elliot sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Leo stood, silent.

"Why'd you just take off...?"

Leo watched Elliot stack the books together, trying to find the right words to say. His lips were parted but he couldn't form the sounds.

A moment of silence passed before Leo spoke. Elliot had his books gathered and was struggling to lift them up without the whole tower falling over.

"It's… nothing."

Elliot looked up. He would have laughed, had he not realized there definitely _was _something wrong. The normal Leo would have yelled and been blunt with him. What was he hiding?

"I have your book. Do you… want to go read upstairs?"

Leo grabbed his book from the top of Elliot's pile and nodded. "If that's fine with you..." he said, but his voice faltered. "The girls back in the library might mind, though."

"Tch." Elliot shook his head. "I don't care about them. They just follow me around. You're my _valet_, so..."

Leo sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Don't blame me if they get angry later, then." He smiled to himself, falling into step behind Elliot as they walked to their room.

It wasn't long before Elliot fell into the world of Holy Knight again. He lied down on his bedwith the latest volume, which Leo had read about a week ago much to his frustration (he didn't like _not_ knowing things), and was quickly captivated by the words on the page. Admittedly, he thought, his room was much easier to read in. He could now see why Leo would be in a hurry to leave the library, although it didn't explain his odd behaviour…

A few minutes passed and Leo had already finished his book. He asked to go back to the library to get more and Elliot nodded in approval, still absorbed in Holy Knight. In his fantasy world, he could clearly picture Edwin, and hear the sounds of swordplay and fighting, and… footsteps, constantly going back and forth. Elliot looked up from his book, preparing to give Leo an angry glare for running around doing _who knows what_, but the other boy was gone again.

He sighed, and was about to start reading again before he noticed that on Leo's side of the room, something was very different. That somethingbeing books; books _everywhere_. Piles upon piles lay stacked precariously, mostly filling up the bed.

Leo heaved his way through the door, which sent tremors that caused dozens of uneven piles to fall on top of each other. Elliot set Holy Knight down, too tired to deal with his friends crazy antics. "Are you… done with that?" Elliot asked. "Or should I expect you to flood our room with books?"

Leo dropped his current stack against the wall. "This should do fine, actually." He sat on the floor, grabbing a book from his latest stack and starting to read. Elliot stared at him.

"What is it?

"You're going to read on the floor?"

"Why not...?"

Elliot sat up, hanging his legs off the side of the bed. He gestured to the spot next to him.

"Come here."

Leo stared blankly at his friend.

"I-I mean, I can't have you reading down there… Unless you want to, but that's probably not comfortable and…."

"Alright." Leo smiled faintly, admiring the way Elliot showed his concern. He curled himself up against the headboard of Elliot's bed.

Night fell quickly.

Elliot noticed this when he had to start/read paragraphs again and again because the words no longer made sense. They'd been reading for quite some time, occasionally changing sitting positions. Leo'd held out on his usual pose for a while, legs curled up against his chest, but even he'd gotten tired.

Now the two were lying down, arm to arm, sometimes brushing against each other as they turned pages. _Just two chapters left and I'm done with Holy Knight. _He looked over at Leo, who'd already gathered a small pile of finished books. He was lying on his back, holding his novel at his stomach, having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Elliot sat up and set his book down.

"Leo."

"Hnn?"

"What happened today?"

Leo sighed, dropping his book next to Elliot's. "Do we really have t-"

"I want to know."

Leo shifted to his side. "Annoying," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"...huh?"

He stretched one arm across the bed, and his hand touched the tips of Elliot's fingers.

"Those girls."

* * *

When Leo's eyes opened again, sunlight filtered through the window onto his bed, gleaming against the covers of his books. He stretched wearily, pulling the blanket off and setting his feet on the floor. Leo scanned the room for his glasses but froze when he noticed the lump on the ground.

Sleeping below him was Elliot, with one hand under his single pillow, the other holding Holy Knight. Leo looked down and laughed to himself at the sight.

"Can't have _me_ on the floor, huh?"

Elliot awoke much later, wondering how he'd gotten in his bed.

* * *

END CHAPTER ONE~

(a/n: hullo it's author mira and i'm ded from fluff. hope you enjoyed, please comment/fav/whatev and i will be even more ded from HAPPINESS.. thanks ^u^ Ch. 2 should be up soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

Reading together was a daily occurrence now. The book problem was stronger than ever, and Elliot swore that every time he entered the room it was messier than the last.

Still, Leo couldn't be bothered enough to clean up his bed, and despite Elliot's complaints, he insisted that sleeping on the floor was no problem.

Of course, Elliot had considered his options regarding the floor situation. He pictured himself asking his valet to sleep in bed with him, but he'd ended up too flustered _thinking_ about it to predict the outcome.

"Damn it, sometimes he can be too nice for his own good," he cursed to himself the day he decided to clean up his valet's mess. He didn't like the idea, especially when he knew Leo would get mad for putting them 'out of order' or something, but it had to be done. _Just... not this way_, he realized, shoving his tenth pile of books against the wall. _If they're all stacked on the floor, it'll just be even more bothersome trying to walk in this tiny room._

He finished setting them up into orderly piles, and stepped back to admire his work. Surprisingly, there was actually a bed under that mess, and it was currently spotless. _Let's hope it stays that way_, he thought, strapping his bag over his shoulder and leaving to get something to eat.

He spotted Leo alone in the lunchroom, presumably waiting for him. Throughout the entirety of dinner they barely said a word to each other. Elliot was panicking internally and stealing glances at his friend from across the table, but Leo never looked back at him. Elliot's thoughts scared him stiff, and he suddenly regretted his earlier decision. _Oh God. He has a sixth sense. He knows what I've done. _

Dinner was over far too early, at least in Elliot's mind, and they walked back to their bedroom. Leo entered first and Elliot stayed behind, nervously waiting at the door to observe his reaction, but the other boy said nothing, walking to his side of the room. Confused, Elliot looked inside, and he watched as Leo sat down. On the floor. Next to his bed, which was _covered in books._ On top of that, he thought he glimpsed a couple volumes of Holy Knight - and that's when he snapped.

"You really…"

Leo looked up at his master, whose hands balled into fists.

"..._really_ know how to piss me off, don't you?!"

He did nothing, silently watching as Elliot's rage grew.

"It's been over a week and these stupid books you _insist_ on keeping have been nothing but a hindrance! Haven't you read them all by now?! And just what kind of a master am I to let my servant sleep on the floor- are you trying to make me look bad? I couldn't let that go on, so…."

He pointed accusingly at the books behind Leo. "So, I took care of _those_, and yet somehow, you-"

"Elliot, I…"

"We were together ever since I cleaned it so _how on earth _did this mess-"

"_Shut up_," Leo said, silencing him. Elliot's hand eased, falling back to his side. He appeared startled by Leo's words, but now that the majority of his anger had been taken out, his expression was strained with concern. Leo stood up and continued. "It's my side, so what does it matter to you? And I already told you, I don't mind sleeping on the floor. If it bugs you that much, we might as well…"

He didn't finish his sentence, coming to a realization. He was afraid. Not of his master's anger, but afraid of breaking the bonds that tied them together, and being once again stuck in a world he couldn't share with anyone else. He looked at Elliot, and he knew then just how much he wanted to stay by his side. If that meant being rid of his books, then…

"I'll do it-" Leo started, but _Elliot didn't seem to notice at all,_ abruptly yelling out, "..._So,_ Leo!If you're saying you refuse to pick up your mess, then...! You can...!" His face contorted into a ridiculous expression, and deep shades of pink colored his cheeks. "...S-sleep in my bed! _And that settles it!" _He stood as if he had accomplished a miraculous feat, anxiously waiting for Leo's reaction.

Leo stared at him in disbelief. Elliot stood rigidly, feeling the blush settling on his face, which, in turn, only added to his embarrassment. He was about to turn around and walk out the door, but paused when he heard the other boy begin to laugh. It started faintly, until eventually Leo's sides were heaving with so much laughter that Elliot, confused, couldn't decide if the response was good or bad.

Leo eventually fell back into Elliot's bed and sighed. "You're such a fool, really."

The other boy was startled, but he could see the traces of a smile still lingering on Leo's face, and he knew everything was okay.

"...At least I'm not short," he teased, standing over Leo, who laughed and pulled the other boy down in mock anger. Then they were both on the bed, tussling and killing off stress from school work, when they both noticed the _closeness_. Elliot withdrew first, retreating to his side of the bed. Before the awkward silence fully settled between the two, he asked, "So, um, is that a yes?"

Leo raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "To what?"

"T-to… well, _you know_," he said, turning his cheek and looking up at nothing in particular. Leo smirked, expecting a reaction like that.

"Hmm, I suppose so."

* * *

It was two in the morning and Leo was reading. He must have been frightened of the intimacy between him and his master, because he was very careful not to make noise or take up too much space. The thought of being so close to Elliot that they were nearly_ touching_ was causing an uncomfortable increase in his heart rate, so he withdrew into himself and stationed on the edge of the bed with a book in hand.

He was nearly finished when he noticed the other boy stirring in his sleep. _Another nightmare, _he thought, looking at Elliot sadly. He closed his book, unable to read with his master in such a distressed state. Slowly, Leo extended his arm, reaching out to him. He hesitated before sliding his fingers between Elliots. The older boy relaxed, and Leo was finally able to sleep, hand-in-hand with the boy never wanted to let go of.

(A/N: it took longer than I expected… and it's also not very long, so I promise the next chapter will be longer and… more eventful, heh! thanks for reading, please fav + review, it might give me more motivation to actually finish chapters quicker LOL!)


	3. Chapter 3

Classes resumed like normal the next morning. Leo was thankful and somewhat disappointed to find that they'd separated hands during the night, but as long as Elliot didn't know anything about it, he supposed it was okay.

He stared into space while the teacher lectured, wondering what kind of reaction Elliot would've had if he'd woken up during the night. Would he have been surprised? Confused? Or...

Shuffling papers and moving seats brought him back to his attention, and he realized it was lunch break already.

"C'mon, Leo, what're you spacing out for?" Elliot teased, standing in front of his desk. "I don't want to get stuck at the back of the line."

"Ah, sorry..." Leo mumbled. He stood up and joined Elliot, trying to ignore the looks from everyone around him while they walked to the lunchroom.

By now, he was used to the confused stares from those who questioned why Elliot had a valet like himself. However, lately everyone's attention was more directed to Elliot, and that's because it was all from the _girls. _

His disheveled looks were off-putting enough for most, but thanks to Leo speaking up in the library, more girls found it easier to approach the two. Before Leo could sit down next to his master at the lunch table, a group of girls surrounded Elliot. In an attempt to avoid them, he was forced to sit in the back. All the girls took chairs, and he noticed the gap between them and him; everyone sat on Elliot's side of the table, and he was alone.

He ate quietly, trying to tune out as much of their conversation as he possibly could.

One girl seemed to be on a mission to receive as much attention from Elliot as possible. With the way she clung to him, anyone looking at them would have thought they were already dating. When Leo caught him returning her gaze, his chest stung. He looked away.

"Can I ask you something?" she finally said, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "_In private_." She got up to drag Elliot out of his seat, and he looked at Leo in surprise.

"Uh, I'll be right back...?" he said, confused.

_What's going on?_ Leo thought, watching the two walk away. _She'll probably ask him out. And he's going to say no... like always._

He saw Elliot smile. _He'll reject her. He always does._

She took hold of his arm, pulling him farther away. Leo clenched his fists. _What the hell...? _

The other girls grinned to each other, proud that their plan to set up Elliot with their friend was going well. They didn't notice Leo stand up, his hands balled into fists as he stormed out of the lunchroom.

He walked mindlessly through the halls, his judgement clouded by anger, and soon he realized he didn't have anywhere to go. Leo figured the farther away he was from _that place_, the better. However, soon lunch would be over, and he'd have to go back to class…

But he couldn't face Elliot; not like this.

His wandering eventually led him to large double doors. He'd gotten a habit of going to the library whenever he went out, so it was no surprise to him that he'd ended up here. Still, he hesitated before opening the door; if Elliot were to look for him, this would surely be the first place.

Leo went in anyways, his vision starting to blur.

He probably wouldn't look.

* * *

"Wake up... _Sir_, please wake up."

Leo blinked open his eyes, confused. The night sky shone through the windows, casting shadows that further darkened the empty library. He sat upright in his chair, wondering how he'd fallen asleep, and noticed the librarian standing in front of him.

"It's ten- we're closing up. You ought to go back to your room."

Panicked, Leo stood up, muttered an apology, and exited the library. _Ten?_ He'd missed his classes, slept all day, hadn't done his homework, and all because of... _that idiot_. Leo walked the halls, fuming. _He didn't even come back for me. When I get in there I'm gonna..._

His anger ceased as soon as he reached the bedroom door. His hand wavered at the handle, toxic thoughts darting through his mind. _That's right. He really _didn't _look for me._ Knowing he'd have to open the door eventually, his heart raced. _Is he sleeping right now? Will he be angry at me? _

Students began to pour in from the other end of the hall, their loud chatter causing Leo to jump. Squinting, he recognized a few of them as girls from earlier at lunch. Bits and pieces of their conversation echoed through the hall.

"Yeah, he _totally_ accepted her!" one said excitedly. A door swung open. "Really? Him? No way." Leo froze. _Could it be...?_

"Wait, who are we talking about?"

They dispersed into a room at the end of the hall. He stood completely silent, feeling his rapid heartbeat collide with the girls' response- although distant, he could clearly hear her next words before she shut the door.

"_Elliot Nightray_."

All was silent.

Leo gripped the door knob with shaky hands, and this time he didn't hesitate to swing it open. Not bothering to look at Elliot, he laid down next to his messy bed. Before falling asleep, a single thought- or rather, a realization- passed through his mind. He didn't care anymore.

When Elliot noticed Leo in the morning, he wasn't surprised to see him sleeping on the floor again. After all, he'd ran off during lunch and hadn't ever come back. _What's with that idiot, anyway?_ he thought. _First it was the library, and now... he's just gone mad._ Before he could consider why, sharp knocks sounded at the door.

Elliot answered them, confused.

The noises and talking that followed eventually stirred Leo awake. He pulled himself up, stiff from sleeping on hard ground. He noticed Elliot standing at the doorway, his back turned to Leo. Before he could call out to the other boy, the door slammed in front of him, and Elliot was gone.

_What was that...? _He slid on his glasses. _Elliot was just talking to..._

The answer hit him when he remembered the events of yesterday. It still didn't feel real; he wished he could go up to Elliot like always, but his underlying sense of anger deterred him from doing so.

Or maybe it wasn't just anger- it was something else. He was a _little_ angry at for Elliot not reaching out to him yesterday, but what really had been growing inside him was fear.

He feared for their friendship. He feared for Elliot. He feared for himself, and what he'd become- an ugly, jealous, and overprotective monster.

Getting dressed that morning, he almost laughed recalling the events of the previous night. _One girl, and I stormed out. One possible chance of losing him, and I worried myself to sleep in the library. Am I really this stupid? _

He didn't even notice he was crying._ I guess I am_, he thought, feeling the tears run down his face. He sat on his master's bed, burying his face in his pillow. "Damn it, Elliot..."

* * *

Hours passed and Elliot never came back. Supposing the two were off on a date of some sort, Leo made use of his Saturday night by playing the piano. But without Elliot, it just wasn't the same. He could only play a single section of the usual two-handed pieces, causing everything to sound..._ off_.

He hoped to never play piano alone again.

This was, unfortunately, a futile thought. He came back to the music room often, killing time while his master was gone.

And he was _always_ gone.

The only times they saw each other were during class; because Leo was his valet, they were forced to sit side-by-side in awkward silence.

Elliot became fed up with the other boy's behavior. He knew _something_ was going on, even though Leo acted like nothing was wrong. He attempted conversation like normal the day after the lunch fiasco, but Leo either ignored him or seemed uninterested every time.

Because of this, he couldn't even think straight, often doodling on his paper and stealing glances at Leo. He wanted so badly to understand his friend, yet he also couldn't find the right words to ask him.

On the last day of that miserable week, Elliot tried dropping subtle hints. He dropped his pencil, forgot his book, tried to make mistakes a _good _valet would correct, but Leo didn't budge. He was copying down notes the teacher was writing, pretending not to see. Eventually, Elliot gave up on the 'subtle' part, and he stared at Leo intently, locking eyes on his head.

_He must notice this,_ Elliot thought. When a minute passed and nothing happened, he switched his neutral expression to a death glare. _Say something, say _anything, _damn it_! The other boy's face was still directed to the board- although, with his glasses and long bangs, it was hard to tell if he noticed or not...

"What on earth are you doing?" a voice whispered to him from behind. Embarrassed, Elliot turned around, prepared to give a hasty and awkward explanation, when he noticed the face that matched the voice.

_That girl_, the girl he'd been hanging out with for the past week, was sitting directly behind him.

"...You have this class, too?" he said, dumbfounded.

She pouted, twisting her blonde locks around her finger. "C'mon, Elly, don't be stupid. Are we still going out for tea later?"

"Uh, yeah..." He glanced at Leo, noticing the other boy shift uncomfortably.

The girl behind him whispered excitedly, but Elliot wasn't listening. In his head, although he didn't quite understand it, something clicked.

* * *

(AN: oops my hand slipped & it's not very fluffy anymore… i'll save that for the next chapter! and thanks for the reviews, they're so sweet ^^ i really appreciate your encouragement!)


	4. Chapter 4

To Elliot, days without Leo just didn't feel right. His thoughts settled in a haze at the back of his mind, the bottled up emotions slowly eating away at him. He wasn't used to keeping to himself; maybe that's why he'd opened up and started spending hours at a time hanging out with her.

But it's not like he had anything better to do.

Earlier when he'd looked at Leo, the boy who'd been so close to him just days ago, he wondered if they could both feel the tension of their unspoken words. _Stupid_, he thought bitterly, eyebrows furrowing in anger. _If only you'd tell me what you were thinking, for once. _

"Is something wrong?" Blond curls fell forward as she leaned over the table.

"...No," Elliot said, taking a sip of tea.

She smiled at him. "You looked kind of angry, but that's just you, isn't it?"

She started talking to him about recent events, but he was only couldn't stop thinking about _him_. She was in the middle of planning their next meeting when he stupidly blurted out, "My valet should come too, next time," and she gave him an odd look.

"_Leo?_" The distaste was so evident, so powerful in her tone that it almost rubbed off on him. "Isn't he a little weird?"

Elliot recoiled, not expecting that response. "No..."

"Really? _Leo_, with his shaggy hair and giant glasses..."

She spoke his name with venom.

"He stormed off that day in the library like a freak."

_Stop talking about him like that._

"And the way he constantly follows you around, it's-"

Elliot stood up abruptly, grabbing his things from the table. "He may have shaggy hair, big glasses and a foul temper, but he's my best friend. And if you really feel that way, then we probably shouldn't talk anymore." He walked out of the store, surprised to turn around and see she was following behind him. They stood amongst a flurry of busy people.

He glared at her. "What? I thought I was done with y-"

"You like him, don't you?"

Elliot took a step backwards, almost tripping on his own two feet. "W-what?"

"Because you know he has a massive crush on you. Everyone knows. I just didn't think you liked him back."

"He does?"

She smiled at him, and kissed his red cheek. "Good luck with loser boy."

Then she disappeared, retreating into the crowd.

It was almost an hour later when he finally made his way back home to Lutwidge. He'd sat alone in the store, thinking about what she said, and wondering just _what on earth_ he should do.

He was scared to go back, and now, standing in front of the door to his room, was even scarier. _He could be in there, and he'd ignore me, and I wouldn't know what to say…_

He opened the door, relieved but disheartened to find his valet wasn't inside.

Instead, the room felt empty. He sat on his bed, looking at the mess of books and thinking how weird it was for Leo not to be sitting next to him. The room was much messier than usual. Leo must have gotten more books-_ is that what he'd been doing all week? _- because they'd started entering into his territory. In fact, some books were even on his bed, and it made him wonder…

_"He has a massive crush on you."_

Elliot sighed. He knew he'd have to fix things somehow.

* * *

Leo was frustrated. No matter what he did, the song he was writing never turned out the way he wanted it to. Maybe it correlated with his mood. After all, he'd been having a particularly bad week.

Awful week. Awful songs.

He crumpled up another paper of sheet music.

It was getting late, so he figured he might as well go to sleep. Except Elliot would be there, and that would sour his mood even more.

On the way back to his room, as if on cue, girls started gossiping about his master. "Did you hear about Elliot and-?"

Leo blocked out their voices, and when he reached his room, he swung the door open in a fit of rage.

He was greeted by a very strange sight.

Elliot rose from his bed and smiled sheepishly at the other boy. Stunned, Leo looked around the room.

"Why did you do this?"

Elliot stood awkwardly, a blush spreading across his face. "I thought you'd like it."

Leo walked past his bed, and ran his fingers across the spines of his books. They stood, neat and organized, on the shelves of a beautiful white bookshelf. _Elliot must have pulled a lot of strings to get this._

"I do, but... why?"

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't really been on good terms... especially with your new girlfriend."

Elliot was stunned. "I have a girlfriend? Who?"

Equally as surprised, Leo turned to look at him. "You know. That girl, who you're always hanging around?"

The other boy's shoulders loosened. "Oh, her." He still seemed confused, but mentioning her set off a different, unrecognizable reaction in Elliot.

"That girl- what's her name?" Leo asked, intrigued.

"...It doesn't matter. I don't care about her anymore."

The word 'anymore' stuck in Leo's head.

"I thought you were dating."

Elliot shook his head and sat against bookshelf with a sigh.

"That day..."

Leo sat next to him while Elliot started telling him what _really_ happened when she asked to talk in private. Apparently, she told him he was cute, and he complimented in her in return, just to be nice- "but maybe that was code for 'let's go out', and I accidentally said yes..." Elliot figured, the lightbulb going off in his head.

Leo couldn't help but smile and think how foolish the other boy was.

By the end of the story, he almost wanted to laugh, but he also wanted to punch his master in the face. They'd never officially started dating, and Elliot had only agreed to first 'go out' with her because she offered to go to the bookstore.

When he revealed the more recent events, the older boy suddenly became nervous. "Then, I walked out on her, and..."

He made eye contact with Leo, and immediately looked away. "She said some things, and, uh... I think we're over."

"So you're telling me that this whole time, you've really just been a big idiot?"

Elliot laughed. "I suppose so."

Leo leaned into the other boy, resting his head against Elliot's shoulder.

"_Figures._"

* * *

(a/n: oh no its short again D: but thanks to everyone's support, I'm already working on the next chapter! i hope you guys stick around to see what happens next ^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot couldn't stop thinking that maybe, possibly, Leo had a crush on him. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized it might be the other way around.

_There's no way_, he thought, watching Leo from across the room. He caught the other boy smiling while reading, and couldn't help but smile himself.

Leo glanced at Elliot. "Is something funny?" he said, looking back down at his book.

"Oh, sorry..."

However, despite all of his attempts, it was impossible for Elliot to look away. He tried to focus on reading, but his mind wandered. Wondering what the other boy was thinking about, he found himself staring again, and turned away before he could notice.

Things hadn't quite gone back to normal, and even though they were doing their usual routine, Elliot felt out of place.

Leo didn't even want to be near him anymore. He was using his own bed, which was totally fine, because he'd cleaned it off anyway… but Elliot missed the closeness. He longed for it, for Leo to be next to him, and for that feeling of skin sometimes brushing against skin. _God, I'm pathetic, and needy, and demanding, but... I just want to be with him like before._

"Leo, come over here."

The other boy looked up from his book and held it closed. He moved down to the bookshelf, which stood on the wall between their beds. _I didn't mean there… but oh well._ Elliot slid off his bed, sitting next to him. They'd last sat like this a week ago, when Elliot told Leo the truth.

He seemed happy at first, but soon he became quiet and distant. Elliot figured he was just mad, but there was something more to Leo's emotions.

_Stupid girl. Stupid Leo, for misunderstanding. Stupid me, for leaving him alone all that time, and ruining our friendship, even though all I wanted was to talk to him..._

"You're staring again," Leo said. Embarrassed, Elliot looked at the floor. He couldn't tell what the other boy was thinking; he always had a straight face.

"Are you mad at me?"

Leo opened up his book. "No, why?"

_He's not looking at me. He definitely hates me. _"Because you've been acting kinda… different." Elliot lifted his head. "It's like I can't ever tell what you're thinking…" He stretched out his hand, loosely grabbing onto a strand of Leo's hair and feeling it between his fingers. _What the hell am I doing? He's gonna think I'm a creep._

In Leo's mind, he was a mess. "Different?" he asked, his heart racing. _It's because of you. Because I'm scared to get too close to you, if you're just going to be taken away… and I don't ever want to feel so alone again. _Leo wasn't reading, only staring at his book to avoid looking at Elliot. He wondered what kind of expression he was making right now. _But I also _want_ to be close to you._

"And you're always wearing these glasses. Why won't you let me see your eyes?"

Then, without warning, Elliot leaned in and closed the gap between them. Leo squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his glasses sliding off his face. He didn't want to look at the other boy, especially now that his cheeks were burning red with embarrassment.

"Elliot…"

He looked up from his book for a split second, and that was all it took. When their eyes met, Leo wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

So he did. Without thinking, he leaned in, and their lips made contact.

Leo's book fell to the floor. Elliot sat, wide-eyed, before eventually kissing him back. He didn't quite understand what was going on, but at that moment, he knew he'd wanted to do this, too. And then suddenly it was over, and Leo was pulling away.

Leo's cheeks burned, and he wondered if Elliot could hear the roar of his pulse; his heart drummed so rapidly, he felt like it was jumping out of his chest. He stood up, grabbing his book and turning away from Elliot. The heavy silence weighed down on Leo.

Suddenly he regretted his decision. His stomach turned, and tears built up in the corners of his eyes. He walked to the door, not wanting to explain himself, and fearing for what Elliot would say if he did.

"Wait, where are you going?" the other boy said, watching him walk out the door and start sprinting down the halls.

Elliot ran after him, calling his name in an attempt to reach Leo. He didn't slow down, ashamed by the stream of tears running down his face. Elliot eventually caught up, grabbing him by the arm.

Leo's back faced Elliot. "Go away," he said, pain straining his words.

"Hey, _look at me_."

He released his grip on Leo, and slowly, he turned around. Leo didn't look up. Upon seeing his tear-stained face, Elliot became angry, and when Leo tried to run off again, he grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the wall.

"Why don't you ever tell me anything?!" he yelled, gripping onto the other boy tightly. "If you had, _that _whole ordeal could have been avoided!"

Leo wiped his face with his sleeve. "What about you? It was your fault for being so dense. You couldn't ever understand how I feel, anyways."

"Like hell I can't!"

His voice lowered, and he calmed himself, looking at Leo with concern in his eyes. "I've been trying to understand you… and understand myself."

Elliot released his grip and backed away. "Sorry, it's just…" He struggled to form the words that he wanted to say so badly. 'It's just that _I like you_, Leo.'He couldn't say it, not like this, with Leo crying against the wall.

"I really am an idiot," he sighed.

"Definitely," Leo said, looking him in the eye. He'd calmed down as well, relieved to have finally gotten his feelings off his chest. "And I can't believe I kissed such a big idiot."

Elliot laughed, hoping he didn't really mean what he said. "Then, don't hate me for this, but…" He wiped the remains of tears on Leo's face. "I kind of want to kiss you again."

"I think I hate you already."

He smiled, leaning in to Elliot on the tips of his toes.

* * *

(a/n: thank you so much for getting this far into the story…! this has been the most intense/difficult chapter to write, i hope you enjoyed!)


	6. Chapter 6

A certain kind of excitement had fallen over them. Elliot and Leo were both young, dumb, and very much in love, though neither of them had come to this realization yet.

But they did come to _something_- when Elliot kissed Leo like his life depended on it, he must have understood that it would change everything. And when Leo forgave Elliot, he must have felt that change as well, a renewed hope replacing his old fears.

That was their excitement- they were desperate for each other.

Leo stood with his back against the wall, the book he held to his chest filling the only space between them. He had to lift his head to kiss Elliot.

Sharp footsteps rang out from around the corner, making the two jump. Leo's book dropped to the ground with a clatter and Elliot knelt down to pick it up, a strange feeling enveloping him, and he started laughing.

Elliot laughed so much that when grabbed the book off the floor, he couldn't stand straight again and had to sit down. When the laughter passed, Leo held out a hand to pull him up.

He wasn't too worried about Elliot's state of mind; after all, they were both giddy from relieving the tension. And that happened with a _kiss_. The fact that he was crazy enough to make the first move and end up improving their relationship made him want to burst out laughing, too. But for once his sanity got the better of him, and he kept quiet. Upon pulling Elliot up, all he said was, "Everything alright?"

He knew the answer.

Elliot let go of the other boys hand, noticing students enter the hallway. "Lets go," he said, leading Leo in the opposite direction.

"Where? Our room's _that_ way."

Elliot paused.

"Just... follow me."

Once out of Lutwidge, Elliot hailed a carriage, privately sharing their destination to the driver so Leo wouldn't hear.

He opened the door and sat down, Leo following behind him. They were sitting across from each other, a distance that Elliot didn't particularly like. He switched sides, inching closer to Leo, but not too close. If Elliot would just slide his fingers a little more, their hands would meet.

Leo looked away. Awakened from his fantasies, Elliot was somewhat offended that he broke the potential of the moment.

"Why's your head down?"

"I don't have my glasses..."

Elliot wasn't sure what to make of that, but he was at least glad that Leo hadn't lost interest in him.

"You don't even need them, so isn't that alright?"

He wanted to take that back as soon as he said it. Leo used the glasses for other reasons, personal ones which he'd never understand. But all he could think about was how much he wanted to see the other boys face, with his delicate features and eyes of golden stars. _God, he is beautiful. _

"And actually," he said, wondering why on earth he was still talking, "I really love your eyes, so if you didn't wear glasses at all, that'd be totally fine with me..."

Leo glanced at Elliot through wisps of black hair, feeling his face heat up. _He _loves_ them?_ It was probably a mistake to turn his head.

Elliot noticed right away the redness that burned at Leo's cheeks, and he reached out to cup the other boys face and lift it towards his. They stood still for a moment.

He was trying to figure out if it would be crazy to lean in for another kiss, but the look on Leo's face drove his instincts wild. Elliot desperately tried to hold himself back, studying Leo's eyes and finding it impossible to turn away.

In an effort to suppress his embarrassment, Leo grinned.

"So... you're into the whole 'staring deep into my eyes' thing? What a romantic."

He laughed when Elliot, stupefied, processed that comment only to immediately begin a play-fight. Leo fell back against the seat, playing along. The tension cleared, but he could still hear his heart drum loudly, not suppressed by the fact that Elliot was now_ so close_ and holding him by the wrist. After a minute of tussling, he felt the other boys grip ease, and Elliot sat back up, a smile spreading across his face.

Leo grabbed onto Elliot's sleeve to pull himself upright, and was halfway to sitting up when the carriage made a sharp turn and he fell directly into Elliot's chest.

He was about to pull away, but Elliot held him there, wrapping his arms around his small back. Leo could hear Elliot's heart drumming fast, a beat in sync with his own.

"Don't," he said. "Don't leave."

Leo obeyed.

The ride was over too soon, and Leo exited the carriage only to be greeted by a familiar sight. Dark clouds had settled above them, and Leo looked up through steady rain.

"The bookstore," he said, turning to Elliot with wide eyes. "You took me here once before, but... why?"

"You'll see. Just hurry inside before we get soaking wet."

The inside was quaint and nothing very special, making Leo wonder why Elliot had kept his intention of bringing him here a secret. It'd been a while since he'd last came, before they started at Lutwidge, but he didn't recall anything in particular that made the place stand out.

Before he could ask any more questions, Elliot was guiding him to the back. They stopped in front of a ladder, leading up to an alcove that Leo didn't remember seeing before. "What's this?" He tried to look up to get an idea of what was beyond, but Elliot laughed off his question and began climbing the ladder, beckoning him to do the same.

"I wanted to show you this."

Leo smiled at the cheesy, romantic feel that Elliot was putting on for him. He reached the top of the ladder, not sure what to expect. The top was much like the bottom of the bookstore, although larger than he'd thought, with a few bookshelves scattering the area and people in between.

"Sorry it's raining, it would look much nicer without that, but…"

Elliot led him a little further and stopped at the back wall, turning to grin at Leo. Where he stood was a charming window seat, with a view overlooking the city. Leo knelt on the cushions, placing his hands on the glass and staring at the scenery.

"It's beautiful," Leo said, looking at him with wide eyes. Elliot sat next to him, pleased at his reaction.

"Yeah, I used to…uh, nevermind," he said, turning to the the window. He smiled gently, placing his hand over Leo's and pulling it off the glass.

Leo was about to say something when a flash of blonde hair across the room caught his eye. The realization hit him like a slap in the face. Elliot _used to_; he used to go out with that girl all the time, and maybe he'd taken her here, introduced it to her in same way he'd been introduced, sat right here, just like this, with him holding her hand...

Leo pulled his hand back, retreating from the seat to distance himself from Elliot. "I… I think I need some fresh air."

He knew he would be followed, but it didn't stop Leo from at least making his way down to the store's entrance where he stopped, glancing at Elliot before opening the door. The sound of pouring rain filled the room.

"Why do you always run away?" Elliot said, his words strained with a desperation to understand.

Leo walked into the rain.

"Goodness, Leo," Elliot sighed, joining him outside and closing the door behind him. He pulled his cape over his head, sitting next to Leo on the steps and raising his arm above the other boy to shelter him from the rain. His clothing blanketed the two of them.

"Please, talk to me…"

Leo clutched the other boy's arm, using his other hand to stifle a sob. "Why?" he cried, burying his head in his lap. "Why do you like me?"

Elliot withdrew his arm, letting go of his cape. He gently touched Leo's back, the rain beating against his skin. "It's…"

Leo moved away from him. "No, don't tell me. I don't want to hear it." He stood up and walked further into the rain, which seemed to keep growing stronger and louder. Elliot called his name.

Leo stopped.

Suddenly, he felt Elliot's arms wrap around him. He turned his head, and Elliot took that chance to cup his face and kiss him passionately. In the heat of the moment,Leo didn't care about the past, or his fears, or the fact that they were soaking wet_, _because none of it mattered anymore.

He closed his eyes and kissed him back.

* * *

It was late at night when they returned and the two had to sneak into Lutwidge for being out past curfew. They walked through empty halls trying not to laugh, a feat much too difficult for the two boys who felt so exhilarated.

After all, they'd done many curious, exciting things, and their friendship had been broken and mended too many times to count.

But it wasn't just a friendship anymore.

(a/n: sorry it's been forever, but I dedicate this extremely cheesy/fluffy/dramatic chapter to everyone who's patiently waited for an update! ^^)


End file.
